Musical
by Suzuhara yamami
Summary: Ini bukanlah hal-hal tentang permusikkan maupun Drama yang dipertontonkan diatas penggung bertirai merah tua. Rukia seorang anak mantan model terkenal yg biasa dalam penampilan.Namun ia mau tidak mau berubah."Kau berkejalah Untukku".RnR minna-san


Perkenalkan aku jadi Autor baru(kacangan dan aneh) disini aku harap ada yang berkenan membacanya yosh mari mulai…

**Author: Suzuhara Yamami**

**Desclaimer: Bang Tite…yang baik bleach buat saya dung..*ditendang bang tite ampe ke luar angkasa***

**Rate: T (*bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu sesuai mood ohohoho*)**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Warning: OOC,TYPO(s) ,Family ,abal,aje,ide pasaran, EYD hancur,alur kecepatan kadang kelambatan dan laen laen.**

**Pairing: IchiXrukI**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Mau baca?, Silakan**

**Suzuhara Yamami Present**

**Title: Musical**

**Sum: Ini bukanlah hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan permusikkan maupun Drama yang dipertontonkan diatas penggung bertirai merah tua. Rukia seorang anak mantan model terkenal, namun penampilannya jauh dari kata modis dan mempesona, namun semua berubah ketika ia melihat "senpai" 1 tahun diatasnya melakukan hal yang tak wajar seperti gangguan jiwa dan sampai "senpai" itu mengungkapkan hal yang membuatnya mau tidak mau berubah."Kau berkejalah Untukku"**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**P**

**Y**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^V**

**prolog**

"Kringgggg….kringgggggg….."

"Suara weker terkutuk,sialan. Seenaknya membangunkanku" umpat ku dalam hati weker menunjuk jam 05.15 waktu kami memulai beraktifitas tentunya dengan malas aku berjuang*?* untuk bangun.

"Tou-sama…bangun"aku mengetuk pintu kamar tou-sama dan pergi setelah mendengar suaranya yg mengatakan iya…

Ahhh….maaf aku mari perkenalan, kenalkan aku Rukia Kuchiki aku seorang anak dari orang tua yang single parent, karena kaa-san telah meninggal 7 tahun lalu, sekarang aku 16 tahun di Karakura Senior High Academy. Aku siswi baru alias pindahan mendadak(lebih tepatnya), kaa-san meninggal di usia masih sangat muda dan tou-sama enggan mencari pengganti ibuku mungkin ia tau bahwa aku sangat menyayangi mendiang kaa-sanku, tapi aku tau bahwa di sekitar tou-sama banyak wanita cantik dan terkenal seperti Unohana-_san_, Soi-_san_ Fon,Yoruichi-_san_ . Tapi mungkin dasar tou-sama dingin jadi tidak ngaruh(?). memang kekuatan cinta sungguh menakjubkan. Oh ya tou-sama bernama byakuya mantan seorang model dan sekarang menjadi pemilik perusahann terkenal di karakura perlukah ku sebutkan? Baiklah perusahaan ayahku Kuchiki Corp. dulu kami tinggal di kota soul society namun kami sudah lama pindah ke karakura karena membuka perusahaan tepat satu tahun sbelum kaa-san meninggal . Aku selalu mengagumi dan menyayangi tou-sama ku.

.

.

.

Kami sarapan bersama…kalian akan terkejut melihat penampilan kami berdua

Mari lihat saja ayahku terlihat modis dengan kemeja berdasi warna hitam, dengan kemeja putih dan jas berwarna abu-abu tua, sedangkan aku ahh~ayolah aku sudah terlalu tak peduli aku aku maksudku dilihat dari sisi mana pun aku bagai 360 derajat jika kami berdua bersama aku berkulit putih pucat berambut sepunggung hitam legam yang kuikat ekor kuda asal dengan poni terjuntai di depan mataku, pakaianku hanya bebalut kemeja berwarna biru tua lengan panjang yang ku gulung sampai sikuku,blazer berwarna hitam KSHA (Karakura Senior High Academy) lengkap dengan logonya, rok kotak-kotak cokelat ,Aku juga memakai kacamata super tebal …iie aku bukan bermata minus hanya ini sudah kuanggap sebagai kecercayaan diriku sedari dulu dengan frame cokelat yang telah memudar benar-benar seperti bukan orang tua dan anak. Dulu sewaktu kecil saat aku PERTAMA kali menghadiri pesta dengan kedua orang tua ku. Aku silau melihat orang tuaku sendiri dan tentu mereka maksudku orang- orang yang menghadari pesta itu tentu tak merasakan keberadan ku tapi sudahlah itu masa lalu..

Namun inilah aku siswi baru di KSHA (Karakura Senior High Academy) yang sangat super biasa.. oh ya aku sekolah menggunakan kereta jam 06.10 pagi di stasiun karakura, sebenarnya tou-sama selalu menyuruhku untuk berangkat bersama namun dengan tegas aku menolak. Bukan tidak mau hanya saja sewaktu masih di sekolahku yang lama dulu tou-sama selalu mengantar jemput ku dari sekolah setiap hari yah kecuali hari minggu ,alasan ku juga Karena lebih hemat waktu dengan jarak tempuh 15 menit dengan kereta sedangkan kendaraan pribadi 20 menit aku bisa hemat waktu 5 menit dijjalan bukan? Dan Tentu aku menolak juga karena aku tidak mau menjadi anak manja aku harus mandiri lagi pula tou-sama tak keberatan dengan sikap serta penampilan ku yang SEADANYA ini.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya keretanya tiba" seru ku pelan langsung kukeluarkan sebuah Novel scien fiksi kesukanaan ku dari dalam tas pundakku berwarna Blue sea yang ku sampingkan.

Aku pun bergegas naik, sebenarnya bisa saja aku naik jam 06.40 pagi namun dapat ku prediksi itu akan jadi jam super ramai di karakura station ini. Lalu ku arahkan mataku kepenjuru gerbong ini gerbong kereta ke 7 terlihat bersih namun sudah ada sekitar 20-an orang atau lebih tengah duduk dan sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing aku pun menghela nafas berat karena tempat yang biasa ku duduki telah ada penghuninya namun ku cari lagi dudukan yang disamping depan pintu agar aku mudah turun jika kereta ini penuh. Aku membaca lembar per lembar dari novel ini, aku hanyut dalam alurnya sampai seorang laki-laki berpostur atletis dan jangkung menentuh pundakku. Aku yang terkejut,aku otomatis menoleh kami berpandangan mata serasa waktu ikut berhenti aku melihat mata musim gugur yang indah ya dalam mata ambernya , memecah keheningan aku terkejut juga karena laki-laki ini memiliki rambut mencolok dan tanpa sengaja.

"Astaga itu rambut jeruk apa wortel" ucapku dengan nada terkejut dan mimik wajahku datar dan kepalaku mengadah ke atas melihatnya.

"A..APA APA KAU BILANG PENDEK…" seru lelaki itu dengan nada tinggi

Tik…

Tampak urat kemarahannya muncul dan alisnya berkerut tampangnya sudah seperti yakuza saja sekarang. Aku pun menunduk dan memperjelas ucapanku karena aku juga tak terima perkataan dia barusan,aku kan tak sengaja terucap begitu..haah..

"Tuan… apakah anda tuli ya? Masa jarak seperti ini anda tak dengar saya ngomong apa?"ucapku penuh penekanan. Ia terlihat geram sekarang.

"HEI NONA PENDEK BISA KAH KAU GESER DUDUKMU KAU… KAU MENDUDUKI JAS KU."katanya

Sontak dengan tenang aku menoleh ruangan ini tempat duduknya telah penuh dan benar aku duduk di atas jas hijau lumut miliknya ya ampun Rukia kenapa kau ini. Jujur aku tidak memperhatikan tempat duduk ini sebelum aku menaruh diriku disini.

"Ah ma..aaf, silakan"aku menggeser dudukku sekarang dan diam lagi. Lalu aku menunduk membaca buku ku lagi.

"Emmn… yah…" ucapnya seraya duduk di sampingku. "Oh ya nona maaf telah bicara kasar tadi, karena aku juga terkejut kau tadi menyebutku seperti tadi". Dia menggaruk tengkuknya dan sedikit tersenyum padaku.

"Hn" aku hanya ber-hn ria saja.

Hening menguasai keadaan sekarang tak ada dari kami yang membuka suara. Dengan suara mesin kereta api yang masih sayup terdengar melewati lorong. Hingga akhirnya dia sekarang angkat bicara.

"Nona aku Ichigo…Ichigo Kurosaki" katanya sembari menyodorkan tangan dan menghentikan ku membaca. Aku mendongakkan kepala karena walau duduk pria ini tingginya lumayan.

"Aku Rukia..Rukia Kuchiki" kami pun bersalaman.

Dan mulai dari hari ini kehidupan dan Takdirku mungkin akan berubah…

"Senag berkenalan denganmu"ucapnya seranya tersenyum lebar(?)

**TSUZUKU**

Gimana jelek, kependekkan ya banyak salahnya ya minna?

aduh gomen soalnya ini baru prolog versi saya emang ohohoho, saya sendiri masih gugup mau menyelami dunia ini semoga minna berkenan dengan kehadiran aku ini ya *lempar pake panci* jujur, ini adalah fic IchiRuki Ke-2 ni project sebenarnya ide dari beberapa bulan lalu ini fic awalnya mau bikin one shot tapi gak jadi karena banyak hal yang terfikirkan dan saya sendiri masih merasa ini kurang, kayaknya ini akan jadi cerita yang agak panjang yah…gak tau persis juga sih, untuk chapter 1 sebenarnya sudah hampir selesai. Sebelum saya jadi author kacangan disini(nyadar loe) saya sering ngebayanggin gimana ya rasanya jadi Author dan jadi nyoba bercampur nekat oh ya, saya menerima masukan- masukan yang bersifat membangun entah berupa kritik,saran dan sebagainya. Dengan memberikan jejak atas keikhlasannya Doumo Arigatou , not FLAME yo minna….

**See ya on next chapter….**

**Sekali lagi**

**Yossha… **

**Minna-sama please RnR Onegai…**


End file.
